The invention concerns a method and an apparatus for purifying the exhaust air of installations for consolidating molten substances that are delivered onto cooling surfaces, in particular onto a cooling belt, and solidify there.
Methods and apparatuses of this kind are known (EP 0 012 192 BI). In devices of this kind used in practice, in order to extract the vapors released by the molten substance, for example sulfur vapors, the entire device is covered by an extraction hood which ensures that the resulting exhaust air can be removed and purified in a defined manner. This is generally done by means of downstream filters, which are relatively complex. A disadvantage of the known purification methods is that the quantities of dust removed with the exhaust air, which can be considerable, are lost for purposes of product generation.
The underlying object of the invention is to implement a method and an apparatus of the aforesaid kind in such a way that less product dust occurs from the outset.